Wyspa skarbów/11
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów — Nie, to nie ja! — mówił Silver. — Kapitanem naszym był Flint: ja z tą drewnianą nogą byłem jedynie kwatermistrzem. W tej samej bitwie, w której postradałem nogę, stary Pew utracił wzrok. Nie lada majstrem był ten łapiduch, który odciął mi moje gnacisko; skończył uniwersytet i jeszcze tam coś, nałykał się łaciny. Ale powiesili go jak psa i uwędzili na słońcu, jak i innych, w Corso Castle. Ludzie Robertsa to zrobili, tak, tak! Ich okręty przezwano „Królewskie Szczęście” i tak dalej. Skoro ochrzczono który okręt, zaraz powiadam: wio na morze! Tak było z „Kassandrą”, która przewoziła nas cało z Malabaru do domu, gdy kapitan England pojmał wicekróla Indii; tak też było ze starym „Koniem Morskim”, wypróbowanym statkiem Flinta, który widziałem zbryzgany krwią czerwoną i omal nie zatopiony wraz ze złotem. — Ach! — odezwał się inny, widocznie pełen podziwu głos, po którym poznałem najmłodszego z majtków — Flint był chlubą swej załogi! — Davis też był nie byle jakim człowiekiem — rzekł Silver. — Z nim nie miałem sposobności żeglować; najpierw u kapitana England, potem u Flinta — oto całe moje dzieje. A teraz tu, na własną rękę, jak to mówią. Uciułałem sobie dziewięćset u kapitana England, a dwa tysiące pod Flintem. To niezgorsza sumka dla prostego marynarza, a wszystko złożone w banku. Niełatwo byłoby teraz tyle uzbierać nawet przy największej oszczędności, możecie mi wierzyć. A gdzież są dzisiaj wszyscy wiarusi kapitana England? Nie wiem. A gdzie towarzysze Flinta? Co prawda, najwięcej ich przebywa na tym okręcie i cieszy się, że ma wszystkiego w bród, bo niedawno niejeden z nich chodził po prośbie. Stary Pew, gdy utracił wzrok i gdy mógł się już ustatkować, wydawał tysiąc dwieście funtów rocznie, niczym lord w parlamencie. Gdzie on teraz? Hej, umarł i ziemię gryzie, lecz przez dwa lata przed śmiercią — niech piorun mnie trzaśnie — biedak przeszedł porządną głodówkę. Żebrał i kradł, i podrzynał gardła, a mimo wszystko przymierał głodem — niechże to diabli wezmą! — No, ale w każdym razie nie bardzo to było mu potrzebne! — rzekł młody majtek. — Nie było to bardzo potrzebne głupcom, możesz dodać... tak, nie inaczej — krzyknął Silver. — Ale posłuchaj i zastanów się: jesteś młody, gracki — jak malowanie. Widzę to, gdy patrzę na ciebie, i chcę z tobą mówić jak z człowiekiem... Możecie sobie wyobrazić moje uczucia, gdy słyszałem, jak obrzydliwy stary łupieżca zwracał się do kogoś innego w tych samych pochlebnych słowach, którymi posługiwał się zazwyczaj w stosunku do mnie. Myślę, że gdyby to było możliwe, byłbym go dźgnął poprzez beczkę. Tymczasem on ciągnął dalej, nie podejrzewając, że go ktoś podsłuchuje: — Mówię tu o panach szczęścia. Wiodą dziki żywot, pełen niebezpieczeństw, lecz jedzą i piją jak walczące koguty; a kiedy wyprawa się powiedzie — hej! Wtedy w kieszeni zamiast stu groszy mają setki funtów! Wtedy przeważna część grosiwa idzie na rum i na grę w kości, a gdy się człek spłucze do koszuli, wówczas dalejże znów na morze! Ale moim zdaniem to sposób niewłaściwy. Ja składam sobie wszystko, trochę tu, trochę tam, a nigdzie za wiele, aby uniknąć podejrzeń. Mam już pięćdziesiąt lat, rozważ to sobie; kiedy powrócę z tej wyprawy, będę już poważnym jegomościem. „Kawał czasu” — powiesz mi na to. Ale żyłem wspaniale przez ten cały czas, nie odmawiałem sobie nigdy niczego, miałem, czego dusza zapragnie, spałem wygodnie i jadłem smacznie zawsze, nawet na morzu. A od czego zacząłem? Od prostego ciury okrętowego, jak ty teraz! — Dobrze! — rzekł jego towarzysz — lecz tamte twoje pieniądze przepadną. Przecież nie odważysz się po tym wszystkim ukazać w Bristolu? — Co znowu? Jak przypuszczasz, gdzie one się znajdują? — zapytał Silver drwiąco. — W Bristolu, w bankach i innych miejscach — odpowiedział jego towarzysz. — Były tam — rzekł kucharz — były, gdyśmy podnosili kotwicę, lecz w chwili obecnej wzięła wszystko moja stara baba. Karczmę „Pod Lunetą” już sprzedałem razem z dzierżawą, klientelą i sprzętami, a moja stara już wyprawiła się w drogę, w to miejsce, gdzie ma mnie spotkać. Powiedziałbym ci, gdzie to nastąpi, bo mam do ciebie zaufanie, ale między marynarzami mogłoby to wzbudzić zazdrość. — A czy masz zaufanie do swej baby? — zapytał tamten. — Panowie szczęścia — odrzekł kucharz — zwykle nie dowierzają sobie nawzajem i mają słuszność, bądź tego pewny. Ale mam na wszystko sposoby, oho! Jeżeli który marynarz (oczywiście z tych, co mnie znają) znajdzie karteczkę przywiązaną do swej liny, to już nie będzie żył na tym świecie, na którym żyje stary John. Byli tacy, co bali się Pew, i tacy, co bali się Flinta, ale sam Flint bał się mnie. Bał się mnie i był z tego dumny. Załoga okrętu Flinta była najdzikszą załogą, jaka kiedykolwiek pływała; sam diabeł lękałby się iść z nią na morze. Ale powiadam ci, że nie jestem człowiekiem zarozumiałym, i sam widzisz, jak łatwo zawieram z kimś przyjaźń; lecz kiedy byłem kwartermistrzem, nikt starych korsarzy Flinta nie przezywał baranami. Możesz być pewny siebie na okręcie starego Johna. — No, powiem ci — rzekł młokos — że nie podobało mi się ani trochę to przedsięwzięcie, póki nie wdałem się w rozmowę z tobą, Johnie. Lecz podaję ci oto rękę w tej sprawie. — Jesteś dzielnym chłopcem i zgrabnym do tego — odpowiedział Silver potrząsając jego dłońmi tak serdecznie, że aż beczka zadygotała — i nigdy oczy moje nie widziały lepszej podstawy na pana szczęścia! W tym czasie zacząłem domyślać się znaczenia ich wyrażeń. Pod „panem szczęścia” rozumieli po prostu ni mniej, ni więcej tylko pospolitego opryszka, a mała scena, którą podsłuchałem, była ostatnim aktem przekupywania jednego z uczciwych marynarzy — może ostatniego, jaki jeszcze pozostał. Lecz w tym względzie mogłem rychło się pocieszyć, gdy Silver gwizdnął z cicha, a na to hasło trzeci człowiek wysunął się i usiadł koło nich. — Dick już przystał do nas — rzekł Silver. — O, wiedziałem, że Dick się zbrata z nami — odpowiedział głos podsternika, Izraela Handsa. — Dick nie jest głupi. Wyciągnął fajkę z ust, splunął i mówił dalej: — Lecz słuchaj, czego się chcę dowiedzieć, Patelnio: Dokądże to się będziemy włóczyć tędy i owędy jak kiepski statek prowiantowy? Już mam po uszy tego kapitana Smolleta; już mi on dawno obmierzł, do pioruna! Chciałbym iść do tej kajuty! Chciałbym skosztować ich sałatek i wina! — Izraelu! — rzekł Silver — głowa twoja nie jest, ani też nigdy nie była, wiele warta, lecz sądzę, że możesz posłuchać, bo przynajmniej uszy masz dość duże. Otóż chcę ci powiedzieć jedno: będziesz spał na dziobie okrętu, pracował ciężko, odzywał się grzecznie i przestrzegał trzeźwości, dopóki ci nie wydam rozporządzenia; pamiętaj o tym, mój synu! — Dobrze, dobrze, nie sprzeciwiam się — zżymał się podsternik. — Pytam się tylko, kiedy to nastąpi. O to jedno się pytam. — Kiedy, do kroćset! — wrzasnął Silver. — Dobrze, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to ci powiem kiedy. W ostatniej chwili — otóż kiedy. Mamy tu doskonałego żeglarza, kapitana Smolleta, który prowadzi dla nas ten przepiękny statek; jest tu ten wielmożny pan i doktor z mapą i tym wszystkim — a czyż ja wiem, gdzie się to wszystko znajduje? Sam też więcej nie wiesz... powiedz to sobie! Dlatego sądzę, że ten jasny pan i doktor znajdą cały skarb i pomogą nam załadować go na statek, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie! Wtedy zobaczymy. Gdybym mógł na was wszystkich polegać, zatracone śledzie holenderskie, pozwoliłbym kapitanowi Smolletowi przewieźć nas pół drogi z powrotem, zanim bym uderzył na niego. — Na cóż to! Zdaje mi się, że wszyscy znamy się na żeglarstwie — rzekł młody Dick. — Wszyscyśmy psa warci, wiedz o tym — burkną Silver. — Umiemy wprawdzie sterować, ale kto tu umie rozkazywać? Wszyscy byście partaczyli, moi panowie, od pierwszego do ostatniego. Jeżeli mi się uda, zmuszę kapitana Smolleta, żeby nas przynajmniej naprowadził na właściwą drogę z powrotem; wtedy nie będziemy narażeni na znalezienie się pewnego pięknego poranka pod wodą. Lecz ja znam się na was. Z nimi skończę na wyspie, skoro tylko ładunek znajdzie się na pokładzie; tyle mojego dla nich miłosierdzia. Lecz ty nigdy nie jesteś zadowolony, o ile nie jesteś pijany. Doprawdy, wiele zdrowia mnie kosztuje jazda z takimi jak ty! — Powoli, powoli, Długi Johnie! — zawołał Izrael. — Któż ci staje okoniem? — No powiedz, co myślisz, ile ja już widziałem wielkich okrętów rozbitych? a ilu chłopców, dzielnych i żwawych, sczerniałych od słońca na placu kaźni? — krzyczał Silver — a wszyscy zginęli przez tę gorączkowość i jeszcze raz gorączkowość! Co nagle, to po diable, słyszysz? Już widziałem niejedną rzecz na morzu, tak, widziałem! Jeżeli będziesz pilnował tylko kierunku drogi i wiatru, a o nic więcej się nie troszczył, będziesz jeździł powozem, zobaczysz. Ale to nie dla ciebie. Znam cię jak własną kieszeń. Nazajutrz urżniesz się rumem jak bydlę i pójdziesz na szubienicę. — Każdy wie, że jesteś, Johnie, jakby wyrocznią — rzekł Izrael — lecz nie brak było takich, którzy potrafiliby kierować i dowodzić tak dobrze jak ty. Oni woleli nieco pohulać. Nie byli tak wytworni i wyrachowani, ale od razu urządzali sobie zabawę, jak na dobrych towarzyszów przystało. — Tak — skrzywił się Silver. — A gdzież to oni teraz wszyscy? Pew był jednym z nich... no i umarł w nędzy. Flint był też taki... i dobił go rum w Savannah. Ach, byli to zacni kamraci, tak, tak, ale gdzie oni teraz? — Ale, powiedzcie mi, proszę — zaciekawił się Dick — co zrobimy z tymi ludźmi, skoro wysadzimy ich na brzeg? — To mi człowiek w moim guście! — zawołał kucharz z podziwem. — Od razu przystępuje do rzeczy! No, więc jakie masz zdanie co do tego? Czy zostawić ich na lądzie jak zesłańców? To byłby sposób kapitana England. A może zarżnąć ich jak wieprze? To byłoby w duchu Flinta albo Billy Bonesa. — Billy miał ten zwyczaj — przytwierdził Izrael. — Często mawiał: „Zdechły pies nie kąsa”. No i sam teraz zdechł nieborak! Sam się teraz przekonał o prawdzie swych słów: jeżeli mówią, że kto mieczem wojuje, od niego zginie, to ziściło się to na Billu. — Masz rację — rzekł Silver — ostre i cięte słowa. Ale chciej jedno zrozumieć. Mówisz, że jestem pobłażliwy i łagodny, że zanadto się cackam. Ależ teraz chodzi o rzecz poważną! Obowiązek to obowiązek, kamraci. Głosuję za śmiercią. Kiedy będę członkiem parlamentu i jeździć będę w karecie, nie bardzo byłoby pożądane, aby któryś z tych morskich kauzyperdów''kauzyperda'' (z łac. causa: sprawa, perdere: tracić) — lichy prawnik; ten, który przegrywa sprawy; tu: nieudacznik., co siedzą tam w kajucie, wlazł mi w paradę nieoczekiwanie jak Piłat''Piłat'' — właśc. Poncjusz Piłat prefekt Judei z ramienia Cesarstwa Rzymskiego w latach 26–36/37 n.e. Według Nowego Testamentu przewodniczył procesowi Jezusa Chrystusa i zatwierdził wyrok na niego. w Credo''Credo (łac. ''credo: wierzę) — wyznanie wiary.. Powiadam jeszcze raz, że trzeba zaczekać do czasu, ale gdy nadejdzie pora, na cóż się wówczas jeszcze oglądać? — Johnie — krzyknął podsternik — z ciebie walny chłop! — Powiesz to, Izraelu, gdy się przekonasz — rzekł Silver. — Dla siebie żądam tylko jednej rzeczy: żądam Trelawney’a! Oderwę jego barani łeb od ciała tymi oto rękami, Dicku! A uciąwszy nagle swe pogróżki, dodał: — Bądź tak uprzejmy, wdrap się tam i przynieś mi jabłuszko, bo chciałbym odświeżyć gardło. Możecie sobie wyobrazić moje przerażenie w tej chwili. Gdybym czuł się na siłach, wyskoczyłbym z ukrycia i uciekł, lecz i nogi, i umysł równocześnie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Słyszałem, jak Dick zaczął się wspinać, gdy wtem jakby go ktoś przytrzymał, a głos Handsa zawołał: — Zostaw to! Co tam będziesz, Johnie, żarł jabłka z tej kadzi! Łyknijmy lepiej rumu! — Dicku! — rzekł Silver — ufam ci, — wiedz, że mam miarkę na beczce. Oto klucz: napełnij dzbanek i przynieś go tutaj! Chociaż byłem przerażony, to jednak nie mogłem się opędzić myśli, że wśród podobnych okoliczności niewątpliwie szturman Arrow dostał się na fale, które go pochłonęły. Dick oddalił się na chwilę, a podczas jego nieobecności Izrael szeptał coś do ucha kucharzowi. Zdołałem uchwycić zaledwie parę słów, ale i w nich zawierały się ważne wiadomości, gdyż oprócz innych urywków, obracających się dokoła tej samej sprawy, było słychać całe zdanie: „Zresztą żadnemu z nich nie pisnę ani słówka”. Widocznie byli jeszcze wierni ludzie między załogą. Gdy Dick powrócił z dzbanem, po kolei wszyscy z tej trójki brali napitek i wznosili toasty — jeden: „Na zdrowie”, drugi: „Za zdrowie starego Flinta”, a Silver wygłosił jakby półśpiewem: Hej, w ręce wasze, żagle natężcie! ''Niechaj nam sprzyja zdobycz i szczęście! Właśnie w tej chwili jakiś blask oświecił wnętrze beczki, tuż obok mnie. Spojrzawszy w górę spostrzegłem, że wzeszedł księżyc, osrebrzając głowicę bezanmasztu''bezanmaszt — tylny maszt żaglowca. i odbijając się białym odblaskiem od fokżagla''fokżagiel'' — a. fok, pierwszy od dołu żagiel na przednim maszcie.. Prawie jednocześnie z bocianiego gniazda rozległo się hasło: „Ziemia”!